L'amour après la peur
by MumTaupe
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 13 de la saison 6, Maura est partie en ambulance, Jane la rejoint aussi vite que possible à l'hopital


_**L'amour après la peur**_

Suite de l'épisode S06 E13

Que c'est-il passé après le départ de Maura en ambulance …

J'avoue que j'ai été frustrée que cet épisode s'arrête comme ça, alors je l'ai continué, mais comme j'aurai aimé qu'il se finisse !

C'est une première pour moi ce type d'écriture, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture

Aussitôt arrivée à l'hôpital Jane se précipite vers la chambre de Maura dont sort juste le médecin, elle la trouve assise sur son lit, affaiblie, secouée par les sanglots et malgré les bras de Jane qui se précipite pour la serrer aussi fort que possible contre elle, la légiste ne semble pas réussir à se détendre, répétant en boucle « _il y a quelqu'un d'autre Jane, il a parlé avec quelqu'un, il a une complice_ »

Jane essaie en vain de la calmer en lui frottant le dos tout en la gardant contre elle et lui murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix la plus calme possible malgré la peur et l'adrénaline qui coulent encore à flot dans ses veines : « _C'est fini, tout va bien, je suis là, c'est fini Maura, tout va bien, calme toi, il est mort, plus personne ne te fera de mal_ ». Pourtant malgré un baiser dans les cheveux blond et l'infinie douceur de Jane, Maura est toujours les nerfs à vifs. Vince qui vient d'arriver à la porte jette un coup d'œil et fait signe de la tête à Jane de raccompagner Maura, ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, la détective saisi tout de suite le message et explique : « _Viens je te ramène chez toi, on prendra ta déposition plus tard. Tu vas pouvoir te détendre au calme, tu te sentiras en sécurité_ ». La grande brune se détache tout doucement de son amie et emprisonne le visage de la légiste entre ses mains pour afin accrocher son regard et lui transmettre sa force, son calme et sans même le vouloir tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle. Les yeux dans ceux de Jane, Maura trouve l'energie de se calmer et cesse de trembler et de pleurer.

Maura est totalement absente, n'agissait que par reflex, c'est Jane qui gère sa sortie d'hôpital, la guide par la main jusqu'à la voiture et l'installe sur le siège passager. Sans le contact de la brune, la légiste se remet aussitôt à trembler, la tête contre la vitre, l'esprit encore dans ce bâtiment désaffecté, sentant les coups, revoyant le regard de cet homme.

Jane qui la surveille du coin de l'œil, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation quand en attrapant la main de son amie elle la sent doucement se calmer, elle prend la parole le plus bas possible pour ne pas lui faire peur, et passe le trajet comme ça à lui répéter : « _Tu es en sécurité, Maura, je suis là, je te lâche pas, je serai toujours là pour te protéger_ ».

Le contact avec Jane, le calme et la chaleur dans sa voix ont pour mérite de faire disparaître les spasmes de Maura et doucement lui réchauffer le cœur. Le pouvoir de l'une sur l'autre est définitivement sans limite.

X X X

En arrivant au 1132 Beacon Hill, Angela attend déjà les filles en faisait les cents pas dans le salon dévorée d'angoisse elle a aussi cette colère en elle, ni Constance, ni Hope ne sont venues à Boston en apprenant l'enlèvement de Maura et ça elle ne le pardonnait pas aux deux mères. La mama italienne effrayée d'avoir encore une fois failli perdre celle qu'elle, elle aime comme sa fille se précipite pour prendre Maura dans ses bras dès qu'elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Et la serrant fort contre elle, le plus fort possible, tant pis si Maura n'aime pas le contact physique, Angela a besoin de se rassurer et de prouver à cette femme qui avait si peu connu l'affection qu'elle l'aime, « _je suis tellement tellement soulagée, Maura, tu vas bien_? » et à l'attention de Jane qui la regarde avec interrogation « _Franckie m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui c'est passé, je suis rentrée aussitôt pour voir Maura_ ». Jane tout en pensant que son frère est définitivement trop bavard, répond à sa mère qui s'éloigne de Maura avec un regard inquiet « _Elle va bien, juste secouée_ » pour ne pas l'angoisser encore plus.

Libérée de l'étreinte d'Angela, Maura se traîne sur le canapé et s'y installe sans même poser la veste de Jane posée sur ses épaules en sortant de l'hôpital, s'y installe le regard vide sous les yeux inquiets des deux Rizzoli. Même s'il n'y a jamais rien eu de dit, Angela a toujours pensé, peut être même espéré, que la relation entre la brune et la blonde était au-delà de l'amitié et quand elle voit l'inquiétude mais aussi toute la tendresse qui émanent des yeux de sa fille qui n'ont pas lâché Maura depuis qu'elle est sur le canapé, elle espère que la peur qu'a ressenti Jane lui donne enfin le courage d'accepter ses sentiments et de les exprimer.

« _Jane va lui faire couler un bain, ça lui fera du bien, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec elle en attendant_ » Les deux femmes semblent agir presque comme si tout était normal, comme une façon de s'en persuader et dans le but de ne pas inquiéter l'autre mais voir Maura dans cet état c'est si difficile.

Pendant que Jane monte à l'étage, Angela vient aussi doucement que possible s'installer à côté de Maura, qui n'a pas bougé même ses yeux vides de vie ne semblent plus cligner. C'est assez rare, mais Angela à cet instant précis ne sait ni pas quoi dire ou faire, à part entourer d'amour cette femme habituellement si forte en espérant très vite la retrouver. Quand Jane vient s'accroupir en face de la blonde pour prendre ces mains dans les siennes et les réchauffer, le corps s'anime, les yeux s'allument, et ça Angela le remarque tout de suite « _viens Maura, ton bain est prêt, ça va te détendre_ »

Discrètement Angela se lève du canapé et d'un sourire entendu elle fait signe à Jane qu'elle rentre dans la maison d'ami. Malgré la situation la grande brune ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, étonnée que ça mère sache se faire discrète, elle avait vraiment bien changé en peu de temps.

Maura, seule dans la salle de bains, se dit que oui peut-être qu'un bain chaud ne lui ferai pas de mal, mais aussitôt que Jane referme la porte derrière elle pour lui laisser l'intimité de se déshabiller et se glisser dans l'eau, de nouveau elle se sent vide, perdue, apeurée. Elle doit accepter que la présence de Jane est la seule chose qui l'apaise, sans elle à ses côtés elle n'est plus rien, un soupir pour essayer d'oublier des sentiments qu'elle ne peut pas exprimer et c'est le prénom de la belle italienne qu'elle murmure en s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude et en laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Ces heures de séquestration l'ont laissé en morceaux, elle le sait les douleurs psychologiques sont bien plus importantes que sa lèvre fendue et les multiples contusions au visage et sur les bras.

Elle se revoit menottée à ce tuyau, ou terrée dans ce tunnel, elle n'a tenu que pour une seule raison, sa confiance absolue en Jane, jamais elle avait douté que celle qui était la plus belle chose de sa vie ne vienne la délivrer. Si elle avait du mourir, elle n'aurai rien regretté, pas cette relation froide et impersonnelle avec Constance, l'absence d'Arthur, pas de ne pas voir sa demie-sœur ou sa mère biologique, la seule personne au monde qui lui manquerai viscéralement, douloureusement c'est Jane. Jane encore et toujours Jane, celle qui de toute sa force et sa puissance habitait tous les jours un peu plus ces rêves et son cœur.

Jane a laissé à Maura l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse se plonger dans son bain mais ne veut pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, elle a trop manqué de son amie pour se passer de sa présence à ses cotés plus de quelques minutes maintenant qu'elle est là. Ce manque qui lui a fait si mal et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais ressentir. Elle profite de ce laps de temps pour appeler Korsak et suivre le déroulement de l'enquête mais elle ne retournera pas au poste aujourd'hui, non la priorité c'est d'aider Maura a s'en remettre, elle connaît sa blonde, elle sait que même si elle va très vite se cacher derrière son masque de femme forte, le traumatisme sera très long à gommer.

Devant le frigo immense de son amie, Jane rigole, il n'y avait vraiment rien de mangeable dans cette maison ! Comment préparer un encas réconfortant avec uniquement des trucs verts, et des aliments sans la moindre trace de matière grasse ! _« Mais c'est pas possible Maura ! Comment tu peux vivre avec des trucs pareils dans ton frigo ! Le quinoa c'est pas de la nourriture ! »_ En désespoir de cause, ce sera un verre de Bordeaux dont Maura raffole tant, un sandwich végétarien, et ces cookies avec un affreux goût de carton.

Elle remonte à l'étage, dépose le plateau repas sur la table de chevet, ne garde que les deux verres et la bouteille et se dirige vers la porte suivante. Arrivée devant la salle de bains Jane entend des bruits, le bruit des sanglots de Maura, qui n'arrive pas à se calmer et ça pour elle c'est une torture. Alors doucement la détective frappe à la porte « _Maura, je peux rentrer ?_ » avec un sourire, l'idée de savoir sa meilleure amie nue derrière cette porte ne la laisse pas indifférente. Elle doit bien le reconnaître elle a de plus en plus souvent, des pensées qui dépassaient l'amitié pour la blonde, on a pas pour une amie, aussi proche soit-elle, des envies de baisers, de caresses, et des rêves inavouables qui habitent presque toutes nos nuits.

En se glissant dans la pièce surchauffée, le cœur de Jane semble même manquer un battement. Maura a pleuré, ses yeux rouges ne peuvent pas mentir, bien qu'elle essaie de contrôler ses larmes depuis qu'elle ai entendu frapper. Enfouie sous la mousse de son bain Maura lui parait encore plus petite, plus fragile, elle ne pense qu'à la protéger, mais aussi qu'à la façon dont elle aimerai ce corps. Ce bain qu'elle a elle-même préparé va se transformer en torture, si proche et pourtant si loin, Maura lui paraît aussi inaccessible que son besoin grandit en elle.

Elle sert un verre à Maura et le lui tend : « _j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à te détendre un peu_ ». Accroupie juste au niveau de la tête de la légiste, Jane, la regarde sortir un bras de l'eau pour attraper le liquide carmin et le porter à ses lèvres, mon dieu ses lèvres si belles, si fines marquées par les coups, sans s'en rendre compte la main gauche de la grande brune suit le même chemin que le verre à pied, et quand son index effleure la blessure de Maura, les deux femmes soupirent de concert : « _Je suis désolée Maur', tout est de ma faute, c'était pour m'atteindre moi qu'il t'a fais subir ça, je m'en veux terriblement_ » sans laisser le temps de répondre la détective glisse sa main droite dans la nuque de la légiste et tout en douceur lui massant la peau à la naissance des cheveux. « _Comment tu te sens ?_ » Maura plonge dans un sentiment d'abandon total, qui la fait frisonner pour la première depuis la fin de son cauchemar d'autre chose que de peur, la sensation des mains de Jane dans sa nuque est comme un avant goût d'un paradis qu'elle croit inaccessible « _Je déteste te voir comme ça, dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider_ » continue l'italienne.

Parce qu'elle n'a plus aucune défense, parce que les dernières heures l'ont privé de son armure, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'en peut plus de se taire mais les seuls mots que la scientifique réussit à prononcer c'est « _ne me quitte pas_ » en posant une main humide sur le bras de Jane. Le cœur de la grande détective, s'emballe, c'est les premiers mots de Maura, depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvé à l'hôpital, et ces mots elle les prend en plein cœur, comme le boulet qui peut détruire la forteresse qui protège ses sentiments.

Toutes les deux le sentent bien, il y a une toute autre atmosphère dans cette salle de bains, depuis qu'elles ont établir un contact physique, plein de douceur qui va au delà d'une accolade entre amies. « _Je ne te quitterai pas, je ne vais pas te laisser, ni comme ça, ni jamais si tu m'en laisse la place_ », une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre qui cherche les doigts de la main hors de l'eau, le même mouvement, deux visages qui s'approchent et enfin comme une délivrance après des années de frustration et de non dit, des lèvres qui s'effleurent, se caressent pour enfin se découvrir. Un baiser qui sonne comme une découverte mais aussi une promesse. A bout de souffle, les deux femmes se séparent enfin, juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder, se sourire, s'aimer d'un simple regard qu'elles ne veulent plus se cacher. Un baiser, encore un autre, et très vite une langue qui vient caresser, s'entourer autour de l'autre, des soupirs qui se transforment en gémissement.

La vue de ce corps magnifique sortant avec lenteur de sous la mousse du bain bouleverse Jane, elle est encore plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé, aussi belle qu'elle était intelligente, cette petite blonde semblerai même avoir un coté irréel, magique. La détective n'en peut plus de la lenteur avec laquelle l'eau se vide de cette baignoire, d'une main elle attrape le peignoir moelleux et bien chaud, tout en en tendant l'autre à Maura, « _viens te sécher_ ».

Alors que tout semblait parfait à Maura quand elle était enveloppé des bulles de son bain, elle a pourtant un instant le sentiment désagréable de gène, et si tout ça n'était du qu'à la peur, si sa complice me partageait pas les mêmes sentiments, elle ne supportera pas de perdre Jane, elle préfère ne pas franchir cette étape plutôt que de plus connaître le bonheur d'être son amie.

La détective qui semble lire dans les pensées de son amie à travers les yeux vertes, l'enlace par la taille, la plaque tout contre elle, qu'importe d'être mouillée, Jane a besoin de sentir la peau de Maura et surtout de la rassurer, il n'est pas question de la perdre maintenant. « _Que tu es belle, j'en ai autant envie que toi, on a perdu bien trop de temps, je ne peux plus me taire. Je te_ _l'ai déjà dit des_ _centaines de fois dans ma tête, je t'aime Maura_ ». Ces mots c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait pour bouleverser Maura, pour qu'il n'y ai plus aucun gène, elle sait que ces trois mots là jamais la détective ne les galvauderaient. Alors elle se serre encore un peu plus, emboîte son corps contre celui qu'elle aime, glisse ses mains dans la nuque de la grande femme et lui vole le plus intense des baisers, doux et léger il se transforme en un besoin de plus en plus vital, déjà leurs mains cherchent plus, glissent sur des corps qui se réclament.

Jane reprend ce baiser avec encore plus de fougue, soulève sa blonde pour la porter à califourchon vers la chambre, elle ne pense plus qu'à une chose l'aimer, la faire sienne comme elle en rêve depuis une éternité.

Là dans ce lit qui les a déjà abrité comme les meilleures amies qu'elles étaient il y aurai cette fois ci l'amour le plus pur, mais aussi un désir charnel impossible à contrôler. Jane plaquée contre Maura, pour une baiser brûlant, doux, intense, deux bouches qui se soudent délicatement, les lèvres douces de la détective, contre celles blessées de la légiste. Une langue qui s'enroule à l'autre, que c'est bon ces baisers libérateurs de passion.

Jane allongée au dessus de Maura peut enfin laisser le désir que sa belle légiste lui inspire s'exprimer. La légiste une main dans les boucles brunes et l'autre glissant sous le tee shirt de Jane découvrant avec envie la douceur de la peau du dos, caressant les fesses si musclées de la sportive, lui glisse très sensuellement à l'oreille « _tu es beaucoup trop habillée !_ ». C'est alors un ballet de vêtement dans la chambre, un tee shirt et le débardeur blanc rejoignent très vite le sol. Des mains qui dégrafent le soutien-gorge, qui font glisser le pantalon le long des longues jambes de Jane, un sous vêtement trempé qui prend le même chemin, et enfin leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, c'est un gémissement qui sort des deux bouches qui ne cessent de s'embrasser quand enfin leurs deux poitrines se touchent électrisant encore un peu plus les deux amantes, le désir les consume. Les yeux fermés, les bouches ouvertes, offertes l'une à l'autre.

Enivrée par l'odeur de Jane, par la douceur des mains, des formes, des seins fermes, des muscles si parfaits, Maura fait allonger l'italienne et laisse glisser ses baisers sur la peau brûlante, descendant doucement la bouche, le cou, l'épaule, et enfin ces seins qui pointaient déjà comme à la recherche de caresse. Des caresses c'est tout ce que le médecin veut leur offrir, avec sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts, ses dents, elle honore enfin cette poitrine qui lui faisait mal tellement elle avait rêvé d'elle.

Jane soupire toujours plus de plaisir, incapable de réagir, elle se laisse envoûter par les douces tortures de sa belle blonde, elle se sent partir, elle voudrait que Maura la libère enfin de ce désir qui devenait douloureux, sans que pour elle ne s'arrete un jour. Sans même sans rendre compte Jane écarte les jambes, murmurant le prénom de Maura encore et encore du bout des lèvres entre deux gémissements « _Maura, Maura s'il te plait_ ».

Doucement Maura quitte la belle poitrine de la détective et dessine de sa langue les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, pendant que ces mains précèdent sa langue et viennent caresser la peau si douce et si sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses, avec plaisir elle plonge son visage entre les jambes de son amante pour goûter sa peau. Sa langue glisse sur une cuisse, sur l'autre, juste pour le plaisir de sentir le desir monter encore plus fort en Jane et d'un simple souffle Maura fait cambrer la détective encore un peu plus, elle lance tout son corps, toute son âme contre la bouche de la légiste. Jane gémis d'un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quand enfin les doigts de Maura se glisse en elle. Le va et vient est ample, puissance, possessif. Les lèvres se retrouvent, s'effleurent. Le bonheur les empêche presque de respirer, alors que Maura emmène son amante à la jouissance, et que les gémissements emplissent la chambre. Dans une dernière plainte de jouissance Jane retombe inerte dans le lit, jamais elle n'avait eu un plaisir pareil. Longtemps après la détective ouvre les yeux, fait face à la blonde, qui avait moulé le corps secoué de spasmes du sien, toujours enivrée de plaisir, d'abandon, la grande brune sourit et prends possession de offertes contre elle.

Les mots sont en trop, seul les yeux peuvent parler d'amour, de plaisir avec autant de force. Jane prend possession du corps de la blonde, elle enserre les hanches fines entre ses jambes, ses mains se perdent contre les flans, la gorge, la poitrine, le cou.. Les douces caresses font tressaillir Maura, les deux bassins ondulent les poitrines se frolent. Jane embrasse la jugulaire, hum le parfum de la peau de Maura, sa langue se perd sur sa gorge, ses mains massent les seins rondes de la blonde, sa bouche les honore, descend encore, trace une ligne sur son ventre si plat. Elle veut tout offrir à Maura, lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle en a reçu. Sa main gauche prend enfin possession de son sexe, avec force, avec douceur, avec envie, sa main droite carresse ses seins si beaux. Maura tremble, se cambre, proche de la jouissance, Jane libère enfin de toute la tension qui irradie son être. Bouche ouverte, corps tremblant, Maura est parti tellement loin.

Jane caline, laisse le temps à Maura de reprendre sa respiration, ses mains caressent lentement le corps offert contre elle, et doucement la légiste revient à elle dans les bras puissants de la grande brune.

Le plaisir assouvie, l'envie de l'autre rassasiée, c'est la douceur et la chaleur de leur deux corps enivrés de plaisir que les filles s'offrent, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Maura vient recouvrir son amante de tout son corps, prendre le visage entre ses mains et les yeux dans les yeux « _Je t'aime aussi Jane, Clementine Rizzoli, et je peux te promettre qu'un jour tu seras à moi_ »

« _Mais je suis déjà à toi, Maura Dorothea Isles, sauf si tu m'appelles encore une jour comme ça !_ » répond Jane et se glissant hors de l'étreinte de son amante pour la pincer tendrement, et dans un regard elles éclatent de rire ensemble. Que c'est bon, que ce son est doux aux oreilles des deux femmes comme le symbole que leur amitié est toujours là, elle a juste laissé enfin assez de place à l'amour pour éclore.

Les yeux de Maura tombent sur le plateau que Jane lui avait préparé et oublié depuis, elle lui dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres en lui glissant : « _Tu es mon ange gardien, tu n'as sauvé deux fois aujourd'hui Jane, merci pour le plateau, mais pour l'instant j'ai faim que de toi_ ». Un baiser langoureux et une nouvelle danse commence déjà pour les deux amantes bien décidées à rattraper tout le temps perdu.


End file.
